


Along the Way

by FreakyFryGay420



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Driving, F/F, Fluff, Light Smut, NSFW, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyFryGay420/pseuds/FreakyFryGay420
Summary: Kat and Adena are on a trip to visit Kat's parents. Together they have to figure out how to change a flat tire, while Adena tries to calm Kat's fears about seeing her parents.





	Along the Way

Adena doesn’t have a license. And while she’s sure she could drive in an emergency she hasn’t been behind the wheel in far too long to risk that ticket. Lucky for them Kats parents insisted that she get one in high school - not that she’s needed it since then. Obviously she’s kept it renewed for drinking purposes. Plus, you never know when you’ll want to take you’re beautiful photographer girlfriend on a road trip to meet your parents.

Not that it’s really much of a road trip. They're flying into Santa Barbara, staying a few days, then driving five hours to Kats parents in Berkeley. 

Either way Kat has the license so she’s the one driving the rented prius down the driveway of the beautiful house they just spent four days at. Four days of Adena all to herself- well Kat did have to share with her photography. When they weren’t making love on one of the many flat surfaces of the house Adena was usually out taking pictures. At first Kat was a little irritated, but she enjoyed the outings, and somebody had to drive Adena.

With Adena she paused to marvel at the Spanish architecture of Santa Barbara; slowed down to caress the petals of native flowers at the Botanic Garden. Kat even spent hours following Adena through the trails of Los Padres national forest where she was glad for the many breaks photography gave to catch her breath.

Kat didn’t want to leave. She never wanted to leave that place where only her and Adena existed, but she especially didn’t want to go to her parents. They specifically asked her to bring Adena for a visit, but she’s still wary of what might come out in their conversations. She doesn’t want to be analyzed, she just wants her parents to let her be.

It’s the middle of a weekday and they’re driving up Highway 101. There’s hardly anyone on the road. They’re listening to cheesy 80’s music and enjoying the ocean breeze. Adena is telling her about a nighttime drive her family went on when she was a child,

“Baba was so busy admiring the stars that night he ran us into a ditch!”

Adena is animated with the retelling, her eyes are alight, and she’s squeezing Kats knee to try and contain her laughter. Kat is trying not to be too entranced by this picture, because she really wants to hear the story, but she doesn’t want to end up in it. 

“Oh no!” Kat know’s how to be a good audience, “How did you get home?!”

“We all had to get out and push!” Now she is doubled over with the laughter that only comes from a cherished memory, “Maamaan bothered him about it for months!”

Adena gets quiet for a second, serious. Kat can feel Adena’s eyes on her.

“But after that she always called him her reckless stargazer.” Adena takes Kats hand from the steering wheel and intertwines their fingers. 

“Oh my god Adena.” Kat gushes, “You’re parents are so cute.”

She hesitates before adding, “I’m kind of jealous.”

Adena know’s that it’s not a joke by the way Kat nearly whispers it. And because she's avoiding her own parents; finding a way to make what was supposed to be a 5 hour trip take an entire day. 

“Well they love you.” Adena says this to cheer Kat up, but also because it’s true. Maamaan asks to talk to Kat half of the time she calls. It took a while for Baba to come around, but he always sneaks a stash of Gaz, a persian candy Kat loves, into Maamaan’s care packages. 

Suddenly Kat gets an idea. “Do you want to drive?”

Adena laughs, “No. No I do not want to drive.”

“Why?” Kat is acting innocent, but Adena can tell when she’s got her mind set on something. She looks around to confirm that there’s no traffic she’s missed before agreeing.

Adena is unusually nervous when she slides behind the wheel. Normally she’s the one with more experience, but now she’ll have to get guidance from Kat. 

She quickly remembers the feel of the road and eases into the drive.That is until Kat slides her hand onto Adena’s thigh.

“Kat” she warns, she doesn’t want to get distracted.

But Kat only leans closer, her grip tightening, and voice dropping

“But you’re such a good driver.”

Kat inches her fingers along the inside of Adena’s thigh, whos heart begins to race at the combination of lust and thrill. 

Adena resists the urge to take her eyes off the road, even as she feels kat’s tongue tracing the rim of her ear. Adena shivers as the car jolts through a pothole, causing a loud pop and a pull to the left.

She was looking at the road, but she didn’t think to look for a damn pothole. She was just doing her best to stay on the right side of the road while Kat tormented her. Obviously the latter was too busy to warn her. 

Shit. Neither of them knows how to change a flat because neither of them has ever needed a car.

And neither wants to flag someone down to help in the middle of nowhere; a muslim woman and her black girlfriend traveling through rural America. They’ve seen enough trouble with men in New York. 

“Do you have cell service?” Adena asks

“No. You?”

“No.”

“Fuck.” Kat likes to swear in many different settings. When she is excited, when she is angry, when she is horny, and right now - when she is scared. 

But as is usual with Kat Edison, she doesn’t stay scared long. Well, unless it involves her heart. 

“I just remembered something!” She bolts up in her seat, surprising Adena. 

“Last week Jane did an article on feminist mechanics. I boosted a bunch of videos by this young girl who makes tutorials on youtube.” Now she’s excitedly pulling out her phone, “I think I saved them on my phone - there!”

Kat holds the phone to show her the video on how to change a flat tire.

“You are a lifesaver.” Adena leans over and pecks her on the cheek. 

They watch the video tentatively then go to the trunk where Adena lists off the tools as Kat searches and sets each one aside. When they’ve excavated the spare tire from its bed Kat sets about loosening the lug nuts holding the current tire on. 

Well she tries at least, “Shit.” She grunts.

She’s putting all of her strength into turning the tire iron but all it’s doing is hurting her wrists. She’s sweating now but refuses to give up on the first step. 

As her frustration rises so does her stress about the visit. She hardly realizes what she's doing when she throws down the iron and kicks the tire. But immediately she regrets it, worried that she's crossed some kind of boundary with Adena. That she'll scare her away by showing her anger in such an outburst.

“Adena,” but the tears come faster than she can finish she words I'm sorry and her instinct is to turn and hide away from Adena. Avoid.

Adenas only fears are for Kat. Right away she knows that this isn't about the tire - this was just the icing on the cake that gave Kats body the excuse it needed to melt down.

Adena turns Kat around and caresses her face. She uses her thumb to wipe away a tear and lightly brushes her lips on kats. 

“Kat, it’s going to be OK.” She rubs her arm to reassure her and forces Kat to look her in the eyes, “Breathe with me.”

Adena takes Kat’s hand and places it over her heart so she can follow the rhythm of her lungs. When they are breathing as one Kat tries to apologize.

Adena places her fingers over her lips to shush her. 

“Kat.” Her name draws her eyes back to Adena, “There’s nothing your parents can do to change the way I feel about you.”

And Kat can see those feeling swelling behind Adena’s eyes, she feels them in her own fingers and her legs and every part of her is scared of losing this. 

“We’re from such different worlds,” Kat’s starting to panic again, “what if you see mine and..” her eye’s are wide and Adena can tell she’s gone to the worse places of her fears.

“That doesn’t matter to me Kat. I know you, you’re in my world because I love you.” Adena pulls Kat closer into a hug and cradles her head in the nook of her shoulder. Plays gently with her curls before she whispers,

“Kat your past can not stop our future together.”

Normally Kat would be intimidated by Adena's words about their future. But she needs these words now. Needs to know she's not making a mistake bringing her home.

And she's starting to understand what it means to be vulnerable and commit to someone. It means that Adena will still love her when her flaws and insecurities are on the table. She's starting to become comfortable with Adena's unconditional love. 

She's sure her parents could come up with many theories on why she's loved Adena so fully from the start but ran from those same affections returned. This thought brings back her worries.

“I’m just not ready for the psychoanalysis. What if they’ve decided I’m having a quarter-life crisis or something, or try to say I’m not gay…”

“Kat” Adena always has that way of saying her name, even when she wants to hide her face she can’t. Adena lightly touches her jaw and Kat meets her gaze. “You know yourself. You don’t have to be gay or straight or anything. Don’t label yourself for me or your parents.”

Before Kat can continue down the rabbit hole in her own mind Adena adds,

“You are overthinking. You're parents didn't invite us all this way to split us up. Give me the chance to know them Kat.”

Kat tries to look away again. These moments can still be too intense for her, but Adena knows this so she lightly kisses her bottom lip and changes the subject.

“I think I can fix this.”

Aden picks up the tire iron and fits it onto the lug nut. She puts herself between Kat and the car and turns to face her. 

With the tire iron parallel to the ground she places her hands on Kats shoulders, easily stepping backwards onto the iron bar.

This changes their height difference and Kat smiles up at adena.

“I see, this was your plan all along.” Kat jokes but she's turned on by the role reversal, and the feeling of her breasts against adenas stomach.

“mmm” Adena kisses her deeply and moans into her mouth, “I am enjoying this, but no, my plan was…”

She grips Kats shoulders, bounces upwards, then bares her weight down on the bar.

With a squeal the bolt loosens and Adena is lucky that kats hands are already on her hips to steady her descent.

They stand holding each other for a while before they finish loosening the lug nuts as a team.

They're both nervous about jacking the car up but all goes smoothly. When they've switched out the tires, replaced the nuts, and lowered the car both feel a sense of accomplishment.

Kats normal enthusiasm returns and she goes for a high five. Adena traps her hand and pulls her into a kiss. She pushes Kat against the car and tilts her head up to lick a bead of sweat from kats collarbone.

Kat closes her eyes and pulls Adena's body into her own. Pleasure is coursing from Adena's lips to Kats center. She slides her fingers around Adena's belt and tugs. She's completely forgotten they’re on the side of the highway, and by Adenas cold fingers on her ribs she knows the same is true.

They're reminded shortly when a passing car honks at them.

“Oh yeah...” kats lips halt but she doesn't pull away. A creep honking isn't going to stop her from kissing her girlfriend. But she understands why Adena doesn't feel the same way.

“I would love to continue this somewhere… private.” By the lust in her voice kat can tell she is equally disappointed to postpone her touch. 

Kat can't help but tease/

“Adena El-Amin!” She makes sure their bodies are touching when she whispers, “are you saying you want to fuck me in my parent's house?”

Adena really doesn't know how to respond.

“Is that inappropriate?” she wants to make sure not to cross any boundaries with Kat

“Maybe” Kat bites her lip as she responds, “that's why it's so hot.”

It takes all of Adena's will to push herself away from Kat at this moment. Kat is able to get her head together while they put everything back in the trunk.

When Kat is back behind the steering wheel Adena takes her hand.

“No matter what happens,” she says, “I'm with you Kat.”

With that reminder and Adena's hand in hers Kats anxieties quiet down. She begins to Imagine the stories Adena will tell and the ways she will win her parents love. Ultimately she knows there's no way her parent won't like her smart, adventurous girlfriend. 

For the first time Kat is excited at the possibilities this visit holds.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback Please!
> 
> The video Kat watches to learn how to change a tire isn't real but it is based on this video about changing your oil: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9h8E2rPZaU4
> 
> Also when Kat can't loosen the Lug Nuts on the tire it's not because she's not strong enough. It's cuz when they change your tire at the shop they use a hydraulic drill so it's almost impossible to get that shit off by hand. If that happens to you stand on the tire iron!


End file.
